1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, particularly for displaying the charged state of the shutter in the view finder of a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until now, a method for displaying an index (for example, in striped portion of red and white) inside or outside of a camera at the time of the film wind up has been known for displaying the charged state of the shutter. However, this conventional display method simply operates by detecting whether the film has been wound up or not. In some cases, the film wind up operation is displayed only during the film wind up operation, and nothing thereof is displayed after the film has been wound up and the shutter has been charged. Therefore, it is sometimes impossible for the photographer to judge whether the film has been wound up and whether the shutter has been charged before taking a picture. Thus, it often occurs that the photographer carries out the shutter release operation although the film has not yet been wound up.
Further, in some of the conventional cameras, the frame number of the film exposed is not displayed in the view finder so that it is necessary for the photographer to confirm the frame number of the film exposed by means of a film frame; counter provided on the outside of the camera case, which is inconvenient. For such conditions, a display device by means of which the frame number of the film exposed is displayed in the view finder has once been considered. However, it is also desirable to display in the view finder exposure information such as shutter time, aperture value, and so on, so that, when the frame number of the film exposed is displayed besides the exposure information, it is difficult to observe them. In such case, it is convenient for the photographer to compose the picture.